


Ходжи и мандарины.

by Pandorra



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ко Ходжи постоянно окружает аромат мандаринов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ходжи и мандарины.

**Author's Note:**

> Всего лишь намёки на отношения двух камергеров...

В столичном особняке Ко Ходжи всегда были мандарины. Они появились в его доме как-то сразу, внезапно и не переводились никогда. Причём, мандарины в доме Ходжи присутствовали без его непосредственного участия. Министр по налогам всегда знал, на что тратятся его деньги. И сего фрукта в списке купленного не было.  
Тем не менее, вот же они – на столе, в глубокой бамбуковой миске, крупные, спелые, ароматные. Кстати, об аромате… мандаринами пах весь особняк. Вплоть до спальни. Даже несмотря на то, что Ходжи не ел их в спальне. Он их вообще очень редко ел. Маленькие сочные дольки были слишком сладкими для него. Их вкус ещё долго ощущался во рту. Поэтому Ходжи предпочитал не увлекаться ими слишком сильно, дабы не пристраститься и избежать ощущения приторности. Министр позволял себе вкушать сей плод изредка, чаще вечером после ужина, чтобы ни один другой вкус не перебил этот, неповторимый.   
И, разумеется, он даже не представлял себе, что почувствует, если однажды в его огромном доме не останется больше мандаринов.


End file.
